Yamatora Kosan
|weapons = Ninjatō}} Yamatora Kosan (山虎虎山, Yamatora Kosan, lit. Mountain Tiger Tiger Mountain) is a is a Jōnin of Yamigakure and the Jōnin in charge of Team 3. He uses , and the ninjatō he carries with him. Background Born to the Yamatora Clan of of Yamigakure in the Land of Demons on the Shinobi Continent of Earth. Kosan was once a part of the same team as Kageki Ryuu and was his rival, they have since parted ways with Ryuu working towards his obsession and Kosan training the next generation of Yamigakure Shinobi. He is one of the few people who know all of Ryuu's goals, including his desire of becoming the next Shinkage. While he was thought of as Ryuu's rival, Kosan never acted as driven as Ryuu, instead wanting to take things a little easier. However, Kosan is just as serious and loyal when it comes to Yamigakure as his former teammate. Though Kosan isn't nearly as feared inside or outside of the village. Appearance A man of about average height and below average weight. He has short, blue hair and yellow eyes. His skin has some color to it and he has some kind of vertical marking on his right eye, though no one can really tell if it is a scar or something else. Kosan wears a dark blue-grey tank top, a purplish-brown scarf, detached sleeves, black pants, bandages wrapped around his thighs, two belts and what appear to be knee high boots. He is almost always carrying his ninjatō, which has blue wrappings and sheath. Personality Abilities Physical Master Swordsman: with the constant use of his ninjatō, Kosan has mastered its use and is known as one of the only people who can go toe-to-toe against the village's Tekagi-shuko Master. Master of Silent Movement: as he is a Jōnin, Kosan is capable of moving without being noticed. Even after he has cut down his target, they die without knowing who killed them. Jutsu (火遁, Katon): is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage. (土遁, Doton): one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allow the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defenses or for offence. Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra. : a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly via blood. *'Tigers': The Yamatora Clan is known for their summoning of Tigers for the use of transportation, tracking and/or combat. It has been questioned why they summon the Tigers instead of partnering with them. The response is that summoning is more versatile. Trivia Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword User